icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Godlovesusall/iGraduation Day
Hello boys and girls!:) How are you? Hope everyone's doing great. As I've said, this is the blog with some photos from my graduation (it was on March 30th) if you're intrested. I'll also provide you with some info. This is me (duh!) with the university's toga, which must be wore by all graduates during the ceremony. Here it's me with my dear mother. Me with my older (by 4 years) sister in the above photo. Here I am with some of my fellow students and very close friends whom I love VERY deeply and strongly. I get so much warmth, snugness and affection from them-and these are most important to me, even from oxygen:) Two more fellow students and close friends of mine, same as above. I'll elaborate. A girl that, should you met her, she would remind you of Sam (not kidding) but in a more good way. A very dynamic personality with a lot of bravado (always the good way) but at the same time, a very gentle and sweet soul. I have a very big weakness to her ever since I met her. It goes without saying how happy I was that we got to graduate together-and how much I miss her... Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... I really don't know from where to begin. Guess I should take things from the start. She was infrequent at the university (as for me, I never missed a class-just one time because nobody informed me and some others because I was hospitalised). Since the fifth year in university, we became a bit more familiar with each other. When another fellow student graduated (she is one of the girls in the fourth photo from the start) I went there to congratulate her. Afterwards, I went to a cafeteria with others and her family to celebrate. She was there too, since they are close friends with the girl who graduated. Right afterwards, I wanted to know her better and become good friends. I succeeded as you can see :D. Alas, I didn't have much time, I graduated a few months later (and I was away for summer so I didn't see her again for quite a while). I should've known her earlier... Not since the first year (freshman year as they say) but since primary school! But I shouldn't be ungrateful, right? To try to describe her to you now. Imagine Carly. How sweet,kind,gentle,loving,caring,compassionate,sensitive and all the good qualities and virtues in her. Multiply ALL these a dozen hundred thousand zillionth times. Erase all occasional traces of her (tiny) bad side (prank mood, expressing caprices/whimsies etc). And there you have it! Honestly, I'm not kidding. Despite she is over 20 years of age, she has kept her child innocence intact-the greatest of feats if you ask me. And to those who don't value the importance of child innocence, I inform you, she is VERY clever and smart. I can safely say that this girl is 'my kryptonite-'''yeah, this kind of weakness. But in a different way than it's commonly known. Unlike Superman, who must not be near it because it weakens him and strips him of his powers and abilities and prolonged exposure to it can even kill him, I have the exact opposite problem. When she is not near, I am sad,depressed and miserable. Even at the thought of not seeing her again, I burst into tears...;( Imagine me having to say goodbye to her for good-fortunately we didn't for the time being, even though she is still in the town where the university is and I am in another one...There is a possibility I'll get to see her before I join the army (mandatory) for 8 months which I highly need... I'll squeeze her in hugs.. So, as I've said, COLOSSAL and TREMENDOUS weakness. Only God knows how much I love her...And miss her... Maybe I'm even ''in love with her and haven't figured it out. I'd surely be if I wasn't already in love with a fellow student since day one up to this day. The unrequited love I was speaking about (note: she is not included in the photos here). But there's surely Platonic love. You know, one of the purest forms of love, where, just by the contact with a person, you fill with happiness and joy, without needing anything else. Actually, I have many Platonic loves, but each one is special,unique because each and every person is unique. EDIT: Did I forget to mention that I'd take a bullet for her without the tiniest bit of hesitation, as many times as it took to keep her out of harm? Probably yes. That's all for now. Be happy, enjoy life, God bless you. PS: I may put additional photos sometime, but I must order them first. Category:Blog posts